


The Seijoh Cuties Groupchat

by GhostxHeathers



Series: Chatfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Matsukawa, Boys in Skirts, Chatting & Messaging, Cute Iwaizumi Hajime, Everyone is in love with Iwaizumi Hajime, Genderfluid Oikawa Tooru, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iwaizumi Hajime has ADHD, Iwaizumi Hajime in a crop top, M/M, Makki calls iwazumi 'zumi', Makki has dark humour, Matsukawa and Hanamaki being a chaotic duo, Multi, Oikawa Tooru has anxiety, Oikawa Tooru in a Skirt, Oikawa's mum is a godsend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, boys in croptops, chatfic, this is set in their first year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxHeathers/pseuds/GhostxHeathers
Summary: After meeting on the first day of high school, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa make a chat.Chaos insues
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Chatfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Seijoh Cuties Groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> warning for makki making a suicide joke at some point also mentions of surgery

friday 4pm

matsukawa issei added hanamaki takahiro, iwaizumi hajime and oikawa toru to a group chat 

matsukawa issei changed group chat name to hi there

matsukawa issei: hi there 

hanamaki takahiro: wassup dude

iwaizumi hajime: what’s this?

matsukawa issei: a group chat..?

iwaizumi hajime: i knew that i meant what is it for

matsukawa issei: well we’re all first years right?

oikawa toru: yeah and what’s that got to do anything

matsukawa issei: oh well i thought we could use this to get to know each other more 

hanamaki takahiro: it was a good idea! know we can talk more often 

iwaizumi hajime: yeah i guess that would be nice 

oikawa toru: i dunno if i like this 

hanamaki takahiro: why? also why are you being so bitchy?

oikawa toru: i’m being bitchy cus it’s a self defence mechanism and cus it’s always been iwa-chan and me, we’ve never really had anyone else other kids always end up thinking we’re weird 

iwaizumi hajime; well why don’t you tell them our whole life story while you're it?

matsukawa issei: that’s sad 

matsukawa issei: alexa play despacito 

hanamaki takahiro: we don’t care what others think you’re stuck with us now!!

  
  


————————————————————-

saturday 2pm

makki: i’m gonna kill my self

iwa-chan: what??

iwa-chan: do you need someone?? i can come over if you need

makki: oh shit sorry iwaizumi

makki: i forgot you weren’t used to me saying that

iwa-chan: ??

makki: i usually say it when i’m minorly inconvenienced 

iwa-chan: i don’t get it but what’s upset you? 

makki: my homework

makki: it’s the first week of highschool and i’ve got homework 

iwa-chan: what subject?

makki: english this language is sooo hard 

iwa-chan: oh well i could help i’ve always been good with learning languages 

makki: really??? do you think you could come over?? 

iwa-chan: yeah i needed an excuse to get out but this is better 

—————

2:30pm

oiks: so iwa-chan and makki are having a lil study date 

oiks: how cute 

oiks: ｡^‿^｡

mattsun: we need to step up our game

mattsun: wanna come to mine?

oiks: ooo yes!!

———

5pm

iwa-chan: oikawa i’m staying the night at makki’s 

oiks: that’s ok iwa-chan i was planning to stay at mattsun’s 

iwa-chan: ok

mattsun: why do you need to tell him?? 

mattsun; he’s not your mum???

oiks: iwa-chan and i always know where each other is 

makki: uh ok i guess

——-

sunday 8am

makki: you guys wanna meet up with iwa and i today? since were with each other i thought it would be fun

oiks; ooo yes!! 

——-

monday 6:30pm

makki: if you two don’t hurry tf up you’ll be late and captain will kill you

oiks: we know! we’re running!! ಥ_ಥ̥

oiks: it takes me forever to get iwa-chan up in the morning and he insists on having breakfast 

makki: lmao imagine eating breakfast 

mattsun: stfu oikawa and keep running

——

makki: ok ngl i thought the captain was going to kill you guys

mattsun: nah man he likes iwa too much 

iwa-chan: what do you mean likes me too much??

iwa-chan: he’s nice to me but isn’t that what a captain is supposed to do?? he doesn’t treat me special 

mattsun: iwaizumi. he took a spike from the ace to the chest for you because you were too busy tying your shoes 

oiks: i think he was just showing off he could have just received it normally or caught it but yes he definitely favours iwa-chan

makki: see even oikawa sees it

oiks: wtf is that supposed to mean??

——

friday 8pm

iwa-chan: guys

iwa-chan: Guys

iwa-chan: GUYS

makki: yes! what’s going on 

mattsun: are you dying???

oiks: iwa-chan do you need someone?

iwa-chan: my dad bought tickets to see the new godzilla movie!! :)

iwa-chan: he got four so i was wondering if you guys wanted to come..

makki: that’s..adorable ofc i will come

mattsun: yeah count me in

oiks: iwa-chan you know i’m coming 

iwa-chan: yay! it’s this sunday 

———

saturday 9pm

iwa-chan: had a stabbing pain in my side and my thoughts were like you have appendicitis you’re gonna die only for me to realise a second THAT I DONT FUCKING HAVE AN APPENDIX

oiks: iwa-chan you ok?

makki: dude where did it go???

iwa-chan: i had it removed because i had appendicitis once and almost died

mattsun: how the fuck did you forget about that

iwa-chan: no idea 

makki: wait what’s stabbing you then??

iwa-chan: (◉̃_᷅◉᷅) i don’t know

oiks: well it’s definitely not your appendix because i remember the day of the surgery so i can’t be that

iwa-chan: ok well i definitely didn’t check 

iwa-chan: my dad says i’m probably hungry i’m going gonna eat some rice cakes

mattsun: ok well have fun with that

———

Sunday 9am

iwa-chan: Oikawa and i are on our way make sure you ready with ur overnight bags

makki: why did i have to double check this wasn’t my mum messaging me 

mattsun: OMG ME TOO

Iwa-chan: shut up.

\----------------

Makki: mattsun prepare yourself oikawa is wearing a skirt

Mattsun: ok..?

Makki: it is the ugliest thing ive ever seen

Iwa-chan: i can second that it’s pretty ugly

Mattsun: ok now you guys need to get here sooner i need to see this atrocity 

Iwa-chan oikawa said if you guys can’t be nice he’s not gonna pick mattsun up  O_O

\---------------

(later that night at iwaizumi’s house)

11pm sunday 

Makki: oikawa where the fuck did you go?

Makki: holy shit zumi’s phone is so loud

Oiks: im in the bathroom down the hall

Oiks: ikr why is his ringer always so loud??

Makki: ah ok, come with me to get a drink?

Oiks: yeah sure 

Makki: omg kawa, zumi is so cute in the baby photos!! why didn’t i see them when we first came into the hall??

Oiks: god ikr!!

\---------------

Monday 5:45am

Mattsun: oikawa where are you guys??

Oiks: we’re at mine getting ready for school 

Oiks: you and iwa-chan were still sleeping we didn’t wanna wake you

Iwa-chan: im in the kitchen get dressed and get down here before i eat all of the breakfast

Mattsun: jesus christ ok

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> Also please suggest a plot!!  
> The end game goal is matsuhanaiwaoi  
> Please read the tags before suggesting a plot.


End file.
